Braxtons- Shadows from the past
by pefi
Summary: Life was going well for the Braxtons, until someone from Kyle's past visits summerbay...
1. Chapter 1

It was already 9:30, on a warm summers night, Kyle wished he had arranged cover for him at Angelos this evening so that he could have pizza and watch the footy game with his brothers. Surfing, fighting, heavy weights were not the way that Kyle spent time with his with his brothers, they hardly shared any interests, in this case Kyle was eager to go home. Having asked the new head chef to lock up, he started off home with four warm pizzas in his hands.

…

Back at the house the boys were getting ready, brax got the beer out of the fridge, casey tidying his school books away, health jumped on the couch. Bianca and Ricky had gone on a pampering retreat which meant the boys felt likes kings of the castle, a little far more than they should.

"Where is he, I'm starving"? Whined Health, he clearly didn't care much about Kyle coming just the food and his stomach.

"He is probably chatting up the new barmaid". Winked Casey.

"Oh she is quiet, good eye candy… but Kyle needs to be careful of the quiet ones"… Brax asserted, though Brax felt that he never really has to worry about Kyle as he never brought trouble to his doorstep since he had come to live with them in Summerbay.

"Shh the footie is starting" Health gestured whilst clipping his fingers at Brax and Casey.

"What a terrible mascot, how can he wear that with pride?" Stated Brax

Knock on the door**

Casey questioned whether Kyle had forgotten his key, Health his hunger getting the better of his sprang up to answer the door.

"About time"… mumbled Health, however this wasn't Kyle, this man was much bulkier in size, bigger than Heath but a good match for Brax. His appearance, was questionable he looked like an older generation of the River boys where you could tell he had trained and won many fist fights and bear scars on his face to prove it. People would say he resembled the Braxton boys father, however he was dressed in a suit, unlike any river boy unless they were going to court.

Brax and Casey didn't take their eyes away from the TV and Health looking furtherly disappointed stated he wasn't interested and began to close the door. Though the door became jammed, Health looked down and noticed a foot at the bottom of the door. Health rhetorically asked "you alight!"

At this point all attention was at this man at the door,…

"Hi I am Owen Blake, I'm looking for Kyle Bennet, do you know where he will be", the man raised a calm smile, he had relaxed shoulders, nothing looked too menacing, though appearance was something the Braxton brothers were hardly afraid of.

"So are we", exclaimed Health before he got tapped by Brax who now decided this was a good time to go to the door. Brax examined this man and came to the conclusion that this man was not a threat though he questioned "what do you need him for?"

"Well I'm his uncle, just came from Melbourne for a visit thought we would have a catch up" said Owen

"Kyle said he didn't have any uncles!" Casey giving a confused look, he was certain that Kyle mentioned he had no family which is why he ended up in Care.

"Why would Kyle share his lifestory with you?" laughed Owen

"Because he is our brother, now is there anything we can help you with?" said Brax firmly.

Owen realised he needed to be careful with his new found company to get them on side.

"Hey look I have just traveled a long journey, and I am glad I did, Kyle always wanted brothers, he was a good kid, always did right, the social made it difficult for me to see him growing up"

"Right" replied Brax. Goal was scored and Brax felt he wanted to make a decision about him.

"Ah the footie! I always laugh at the mascots, they look ridiculous". Owen realised that this was the way he would be able to get the brothers to feel comfortable with him. "Can't I wait here for him, watch the game?"

Yeh alright you have travelled long, come pick up a chair from the kitchen table and bring it here. suggested Brax.

Owen sat down pretending to feel tired but in the inside feeling pretty smug! Casey gave him a beer.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle could hear the game and his brothers cheer as he walked up the path to the house, but there was another voice he heard, it was chilling but he couldn't quite place the voice, it was like it was distant, but it made Kyle feel anxious.

Heath lifted his nose into the air. "I smell pizza! You took your time!" Heath took a box of pizza as Kyle came in through the door.

"I had to do work that thing that you don't do" replied Kyle with a tone of annoyance, he felt that sometimes his brothers do not always appreciate him. He put the pizzas on the table and Casey and Brax rushed to grab a piece.

"KYLE" Said Owen with a smile on his face.

"Your uncle popped round to say hello" said Brax who turned to see Kyle's reaction.

Kyles heart sank, and all anxiety started to churn in his stomach, though he couldn't let his feelings be seen by his new family, they didn't know the certain horrors of his previous life.

"Hi, how did you find me?" Kyle responded wincing feeling uncomfortable as Owen embraced him in a hug.

Brax didn't notice this as he turned back to the tv just as goal was scored. The room cheered!

Heath shouted "sorry to burst your re-union but could you take this loving moment outside". Casey laughed at Heath even though he is rude, he always said what everyone is thinking but not brave enough to say.

Brax feeling that Owen was not a person Kyle feared, he explained that he would leave them to it.

Kyle beckoned Owen to come outside where they have the weights, he closed the door making sure that the brothers would not be able to hear or see them.

Owen stated "Your brothers seem great, but you are very scrawny compared to them".

What do you want? Knowing that Owen could not change and this was the start of his emotionally abusive tactics to make him feel small.

Can't I visit you, Kyle, my little nephew? Owen said with a sinister sneer.

What did you tell them?!, Kyle panicked he like to keep his past memories separate.

"Relax Kylie" still smiling.

Just then Kyle, with hurt, anger and hate pumping in his veins grabbed Owen in order to pin him to the wall, however instead Owen was able to grab his arm, give a harsh winding punch to Kyle's stomach and hold him in a painful lock.

"Now now Kylie, you know you're no match for me". Kyle trying not to show the pain and the catching of breath, he tried to remain silent. However Owen pushed harder on his arm and it felt like it was going to break.

"No please!"

What do you say then?

…"Sorry.. SORRY uncle Owen!"… Owen released his hold, Kyle had tears of pain in his eyes and felt very shaken. He could no longer look into Owen's eyes as he knew that Owen had the upper hand and the control.

"I will tell you how this is going to be, I want 10 grand by tomorrow at the caravan park or I will come back looking for a bit more then a.. tap on the shoulder". Kyle flinched.

"I can't get that sort of money together so quickly", Kyle said very quietly, Owen moved forward and Kyle cowered." If you want the past behind you, you will" Owen sniggered.

"Have a Good evening Kyle", Owen embraced Kyle in a hug, Kyle felt like screaming in the inside.

Brax opened the door and popped his head out, "ah going already", "where are you staying?".

Kyle started to panic that Brax would offer him the sofa; however luckily for Kyle, Brax apologised that they couldn't put him up, due to the family cramming in. Kyle trying to sound that nothing had happened explained that Owen is staying at the caravan park. Brax shook Owen's hand, giving a farewell greeting and inviting him to the brie they are holding tomorrow. Brax looked and saw Kyle looking vacant, "Kyle, that's alright for him to come" "Sure… great" Kyle replied

"Man of many words our Kyle, good to meet you".

They were left again alone as Brax went back to the house with a beer in his hand… "tomorrow Kylie at 11!", giving him a hard after slap in the shoulder, Owen left.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyle get back here"…"no please".. "STOP…please, let go…"

"AHH" Kyle awoke with sweat dripping down from him, his sheet had twisted around him, he got up slowly to turn to the bin to throw up. That was what it had been like all night for Kyle, one bad dream after another, he felt that Owen was always behind him, lurking- watching him. Kyle normally slept commando, though because he wanted to cover his injuries he wore a t-shirt and boxers. As he lifted up this T-shirt looking in his mirror, he noticed the large bruises one in his chest, one around his upper arm, the other one his leg were Owen had scrapped his skin. Kyle thought to himself that he needed Owen to go back to the hole you came from. The only way to do that without anyone noticing was to fiddle with the takings and the books.

Kyle intended to leave the house early so that he could have enough time to sort out the money, however he eventually did fall asleep and was awoken 9.30 by "Oi Kyle wakey wakey"

"You look terrible, do know its 9.30 mate, wasn't there a delivery coming in at ten?" Brax said with a touch of concern but more for making fun.

WHAT?! Kyle looked at his watch. He moved out of bed got out the clothes he was going to wear, though he was making efforts to act busy, as there was no way he was going to undress and let Brax see the bruises. He was conscious not to make sudden movements as they were painful.

"Oh and Kyle" as Brax had his head in the door, "air your room it, it stinks and so do you". Kyle picked up his pillow and attempted to throw it at Brax.

Kyle got to work, the delivery men were there waiting, Kyle sorted payment. He grabbed money from the till, took money from the safe and hid it in his bag. Time was going ever so slowly, so much so that it felt that he was never going to reach 11am.

Time past and Kyle told the other employees that he was going to have early lunch. He went over to the caravan park with his bag. His own thoughts from the past were repeating in his head, the memories were making him feel anxious. Kyle wished that he could be anywhere but Summerbay.

As he arrived at the caravan park, all was unusually quiet, he noticed his uncle sitting on a deck chair, with beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Surrounding his uncle were a trail of beers beside him. Typical.

"There you are"! Said Owen. He got up wobbly and slapped Kyle on the back which made him winch.

"Got my money"? Owen had a rather large can of beer in his hand that matched the length of his smile.

Kyle unzipped his bag and pulled out the 10 grand, Owen grabbed it. Whilst he was counting, Kyle didn't say anything, he was scared to say the wrong thing that would make Owen stay.

What's the face for? Owen looked at Kyle searching for something to pick on.

What… nothing…" Kyle panicked but remained quiet.

Owen was indeed looking for some way to pick on Kyle but couldn't find anything to pick up on. He thought he could move on to his next plan.

"Right well this will be payment just for today" Owen smiled.

Wait what!? Kyle was in disbelief.

"You didn't really think this was enough". Owen sneered

"It's ten grand"! Kyle outraged

It's what?Owen replied. Kyle remembered who he was reasoning with and jumped away but wasn't fast enough. Owen grabbed and shock Kyle. "You will be seeing me around and I won't wait around too long for the other half… oh yes another 10 grand that would do it…"

"I can't I can't get you that money… beat me up then if you are going to". Owen was thinking that he might be losing his hold on Kyle and started to think about what/ who Kyle cares about. "Whats your brother called, not the ugly mug… the young one Call, cas, ah… Casey, he seems like a good looking boy", (clicking his fingers as he thought though the names).

"No! Please don't touch him" Kyle was not sure of how far Owen will go to get what he wants. Owen let go of Kyle, started straightening Kyles work shirt. "Well then I think we have an understanding". Owen took a step back from Kyle turned to the cooler to get another beer.

Just then Alf walked by, he could see a tense atmosphere and called over good day to make sure that everything seemed fine. He had noted to himself the uncomfortable atmosphere between the two men.


	4. Chapter 4

….

It was midday and Kyle was walking back to Angelos, a car was speeding by on the road, the two women called out to him driving too fast to stop, one with really light blond hair, and the other slightly darker hair though both where enjoying the beautiful weather by having their sunnies on!

"Kyle KYLE"… "I wonder why he didn't turn around, hope he is okay" said Ricky, Ricky was paying attention to her driving as started to slower their pace as they were about to get to a junction.

"Not some Braxton drama coming please"! Said Bianca taking out her lipsick, it was her special talent to put on any sort of make-up whilst being in the car!

"Hmm I will talk to him later- no use in stirring things" suggested Ricky

…

Elsewhere Kyle had been taking his time walking back to Angelos, he was shaking in the inside, painful memories of shouting and crying were racing in his head, he felt sick. He wondered whether giving another ten grand would make Owen leave, or it was just another way for Owen to ask for further money. He had terrible thoughts about what Owen could do to his family especially his younger brother. Whenever he thought about how horrid he had been to Casey in the desert he would be filled with a stab of guilt and remorse, he couldn't let another bad event happen to his brother because of him.

He got back to Angelos to continue his shift, though his little patience for his staff made the whole room tense.

Brax walked in with Heath, looking like they had just gone for a surf, "oi did you sign for the order in time?"

"Yep" Kyle tried to act normal, he couldn't let them catch on to anything, especially since he had stolen 10 grand from his brothers.

"Also did you get to the bank to cash in the money?"

"No it's been really busy, I haven't had a chance" Trying to act natural, Heath gave him a funny look then teased "our Kylie is not that saintly"! Just then a flashback of Owen calling him Kylie, the first time when he was teasing him over trainers he was wearing.

"Don't call me that" Kyle shoot Heath a dirty look.

"Alright alright keep your hair on! Heath replied.

"Right Kyle we're going to buy meat for the BBQ tonight, unless you want to do it"? Brax suggested.

"Thanks, Yeh…that's great, I am finished here in an hour". Brax and Heath left. Kyle continued with his work, trying to think how he was going to find 10 grand by tomorrow. In walks Ricky ten minutes later, Kyle always felt comfortable around Ricky, though he did not like how she always knew when things where not right.

"Hey Kyle! I waved to you from the car before, you were in a world of your own" Ricky blue eyes were starring in to him, hoping to see if anything was up. Kyle was taken by surprise and tried his best to act cool.

"Yeh one of my favourite music artists has retired was probably listening to his music… in my head" Kyle replied. Ricky was thinking that this could be it; she knew how much Kyle loved music. She thought she would let this be.

"Sorry to hear" Ricky sat at the bar. Kyle moved the conversation towards her city break with Bianca, he was filled in on all places they went to see and best restaurants and bars. Giving Kyle some tips to events to put on in Angelos. Kyle and Ricky left Angelos, to go home for the b.b.q.

Walking towards the house they could smell, a meaty b.b.q. scent, honey roast chicken was Ricky's favourite whilst Kyle enjoyed a good steak. "There is my amazing woman!", Brax came over to hug Ricky, "I have been cooking beautiful piece of chicken for you in your favourite sauce", you could clearly see the excitement on Ricky's face!

Kyle went to the fridge got out a can of beer, he jumped as there came walking in was Owen with a wide smile that stretched across his face. Brax shouted from outside that he picked Owen up for Kyle. Owen slapped Kyle on his back where he had a purple bruise, making his knees buckle slightly. "Pass us one, there too much great meat to have a dry throat". Kyle reluctantly gave him a beer, too much alcohol was not a good idea for Owen, he didn't know what he could let slip and he wanted Owen to spend a short time with the family, the shorter the better.

Everyone sat down in the garden and enjoyed the glorious Australian sunset, birds flying, nothing could be better. Owen shared stories of his younger days when he was working or travelling after he lost touch with Kyle. He seemed to get away from a lot of tricky situations. Kyle sat there not really listening, but just joining in with everyone elses reactions, nervous that they will start asking questions.

"By the way, how are you not boiling, a long sleeve top in weather like today" Heath said, Kyle shrugged, he obviously wasn't going to change otherwise his brothers would notice the bruises. Casey replied that Kyle always wears the wrong clothes for the summer.

"So Owen what was Kyle like when he was little?" Ricky asked. Kyle turned a shade of red. Heath noticed and made fun.

"Well he was … a good boy ,… he always remembered the consequences… did right in end and did what he was told." Kyle didn't know how to reply so he decided to nod and smile.

"It sounded like you ran a tight ship". Brax replied looking concerned.

"Nah, we had fun didn't we"! Owen gave Kyle a look to agree. Bianca asked for a cute story. Kyle thought there was nothing cute about his childhood. "Right I am going inside" Kyle relied. Everyone poked fun at him, he walked in to use the bathroom and waited till time pasted so he really didn't know what Owen was saying.

When he decided to rejoin, his family were not sitting down anymore, Brax and Heath were cooking more meat, Bianca and Ricky were making a salad, whilst Owen and Casey were speaking quietly in the corner of the garden. Panicking Kyle walked over and questioned their conversation. Casey appeared content, he explained that Owen knows a lot about certain cars and that he can show him a vintage book about the models he and Casey were discussing. Kyle suggested that Owen can bring the book here instead, Owen asked Casey to get him another beer.

"I am warning you that if you don't get me the other 10 grand I will come after your little brother!" ,

"Which people to you owe?" Owen gave him a menacing look to Kyle, as to say never ask him any questions. Owen said his goodbyes and left. Leaving Kyle to think how he could come up with this amount of cash.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't move forward unless you decide did, what abuse Owen did?

a) neglect and physical abuse to Kyle

b) neglect, physical and sexual abuse to Kyle

I need at least 12 votes to proceed with action.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle lay awake going backwards and forwards in time, still felt uncomfortable with the bruises he had.

"Kylie oh Kylie come out come out wherever you are, you know I have been waiting to see you. I want to show you how to be a man"! Owen had what seemed then a large bottle of strong beer and Kyle could smell him a mile away. A small Kyle was hiding in the clothes cupboard hoping that his dressing grown will swallow him whole.

"There you are, such a sook"! Owen opened the cupboard, he grabbed a crying Kyle, slapping his face which made the side of his cheek bleed. "Come hear a secret"…

The memories of his childhood with Owen wouldn't stop, playing music always stopped it, however tonight he knew that everyone was in bed suffering from a food coma, and they would get woken from the sound. Kyle decided that he needed to go out for a walk along the beach, he sat up against the fence staring into the sea. He couldn't stop feeling angry about how horrible and lonely his childhood had been, wishing he could have been someone different.

…

"Kyle you look a mess, didn't you catch any sleep" Casey asked slightly concerned as he passed Kyle a breakfast bowl.

"I'm fine.. Brax still asleep?" Kyle peering through the door to the other side of the house.

"Yeh I think he said we will go surfing around 9, we want to check out this surfing group". Casey began to eat his breakfast taking large mouthfuls.

"Morning ladies….. " Heath began walking in with Bianca very cheery, Kyle knew he wouldn't be able to take his chirpy attitude. He got up and left to get dressed.

"What's up with him Casey responding by a shrug

" … ah what no cereal?" Casey then laughed whilst continuing to eat his breakfast.

In his room Kyle got out of his work clothes, the bruises on this stomach were a deep shade of purple and on the outside were turning yellow which meant they were starting to heal.

Just as he his top over his head, Casey walked into his room, "you need to knock!" Kyle quickly tried to hide the bruises, closing his bedroom door but Casey moved quicker to lift Kyles top, Kyle pulled his t shirt down feeling ashamed.

"KYLE…WHAT, WHO?" Casey looked stunned, Kyle grabbed Casey pinning him to the wall. "DON'T tell anyone… everything is fine… promise me…. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL!"

Casey tried to get Kyle to release him, it was always a near equal fight between them. "Get off… okay okay I won't… unless you tell me what's going on? Kyle released Casey, he carried on getting dressed.

"I can't, everything is being dealt with… promise you won't say anything to anyone Brax, Heath, not even the girls". Casey knew Kyle's temper well. He also felt Kyle's fear and embarrassment so he was reluctant to probe any further.

"I promise I wont tell anyone for now unless something else happens. Kyle what going on, who did this to you?" Casey patiently waited for answer, but Kyle finished getting dressed and ran out the door.

…

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Kyle shouted to the new waitress following a mixed up on a customer order. He was on a short fuse, the waitress took off her apron, slammed it on the table and stormed out. In walks Owen, who looked very happy with himself.

"Hi Kylie, a hit with the ladies I see…pass me a drink" Owen took a seat at the bar. Kyle was reluctant to serve Owen but knew he wouldn't be able to make him leave. Owen downed a drink, gave him a hand gesture for more, so Kyle poured him another.

"I will get you the money… I just need more time!" Owen punched his fist to the counter, several customers looked around, but they could not really hear the conversation.

"you were always so weak so scrawny crying all the time… you cant even stand up to your brother they walk all over you, too weak to stand up to them! " Kyle felt so small that he wished he could fit into the small crack on the floor.

"Tomorrow tomorrow you will have your money, but I need your word that you will leave?

"I thought I said to you TODAY!" Owen gave Kyle a scary glare, Kyle didn't even have to look at Owen to see it. "…I am a reasonable man I will wait till tomorrow, maybe you will get it right"… Owen was starting to get drunk, Kyle quickly thought and replied to Owen that people were starting to look and he will give him more alcohol to his van if he left now. Owen stumbles out of Angelos taking a rather expensive whiskey with him. Kyle slammed the till shut and apologised to the customers sitting close to him.

Kyle thought that he could ask Brax's mates for a discretionary 10 grand. He wondered how he would get their numbers from Brax's phone without his older brother realising. In walks Casey, looking concerned.

…

"You alright…" Casey looked at Kyle who was making an effort to look rushed off his feet at Angelos.

"Busy Cas"…

"I can see… where's the new waitress?".. Kyle stopped for a second then carried on… Casey pieced together that Kyle fired her. Casey questioned Kyle again to find out what is going on with him. Just then a blond chick came in, came up to Kyle asking if there were any jobs going,

Kyle handed the new waitress her new work uniform and the menu so that she could memorise it . Kyle raised his voice but just so that Casey could hear and told him to go as he was busy. Casey frustrated left Angleos, but told Kyle that he would speak to him later.

Kyle's shift finished, even though he was thoroughly exhausted, he needed to get those contact numbers of Brax's mates. He went to the beach, it was too late Brax was coming back from a swim in the sea with Ricky. Brax yelled to Kyle that this morning surfs great and that he should consider the sport. Brax made a few jokes that Kyle could continue wearing a black swim suit if necessary. Kyle gave a short smile.

…

" Little KYLE you're in for it this time! I'm getting my belt, how many times have I said not to leave your girly trainers downstairs and your clothes are all dirty what will people think. Come here NOW! I will pull you out from under the table!" Kyle must of fell asleep and was woken by a clutter sound in the kitchen. Kyle got up feeling angry, he went to the kitchen to tell who ever it was off for making too much noise but it was Brax. He was in the kitchen putting away plates, complaining that he still has to tidy up after everyone.

Kyle saw his phone on the table and grabbed it and turned around to go back to his room.

"Oi what are you doing?" Kyle hid the phone in his pocket. "Come help tidy your mess". Kyle helped him. Brax looked at Kyle and asked how he was doing. Kyle panicked inside that Casey spoke to Brax, but he knew that if Brax would know he would try to grab Kyle to see the bruises for himself. Kyle said that today he had to fire a waitress and hire someone new. Brax applauded Kyle on his hard business-like manner. Brax went back to his room and Kyle quickly sent contact numbers of Brax's friends to his phone, then left Brax phone on the kitchen table.

Kyle from his own phone texted Brax's mate Bino to ask for help.


	7. Chapter 7

…

Only an hour later Bino met Kyle in a quiet area of the beach. Bino one of the olderest of the river boys, didn't ask questions as he gave Kyle the money. Unless Brax was in danger, he gave his word he would keep this arrangement confidential- that's what Kyle liked about him. However, he knew that Bino kindness didn't come for free and that there would be a time that he would have to repay the favour.

It was nearly lunch, Kyle was setting up in Angelos for the busy hours. Kyle had on his mind constantly, how he felt so weak, that he was never able to get rid of Owen, and that he should be able to stand up for himself. Kyle realised that he needs to scare Owen enough so that he will listen. Kyle knew that Owen was indeed stronger than him but if he had a weapon Owen would have to back down and listen. Brax didn't have a gun, since he knew the coppers were trying to send them down with anything.

Casey and Brax walked in, discussing Casey's school camping trip next weekend, Casey was pleading with Brax to get him a pen knife. Casey examined Kyle.. "you alright?" Kyle smiled and Brax raised his eye brows at this weird interaction. Kyle tried to make the interaction look more natural, and asked about the camping trip.

"Case are the other kids were allowed to bring one"? Brax asked. Last month Brax received a letter stating that children were not allowed to bring weapons to school. Casey knew he wasn't getting anywhere so he turned to Kyle, "you have a pen knife right, you can let me borrow it".

"Even if Kyle had one, I am gonna ask the school if you can take it, your doing so well in school I don't want you getting into to trouble". Brax interjected and Casey rolled his eyes.

That's it! Kyle thought to himself, he would bring his pen knife in his hoodie pocket and could pin Owen to the wall and demanded he leave.

After the lunch shift Kyle rushed back to get out of his work clothes, grab his pen knife and the bag holding the cash. It was a boiling hot summers bay, Kyle was sweating in his hoodie whilst he walked to the summerbay caravan park. He had one hand holding the money and the other having a close grip on the knife. Replaying old memories, was making him feel angry and it was pushing him to his limit. He felt ten years of hatred pumping though his veins, he thought he felt enough adrenaline that would make him confident enough to stand up for himself.

"Kylie, I see you brought a package for me"!. Owen looking pleased.


End file.
